


Tickles

by MaxWrite



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/11451.html?thread=11669691#t11669691">This prompt</a>: <i>"I know someone who gets a hard-on when he's tickled. I wish for one of the crew to have this same quirk."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickles

Pavel knows what's coming. He can see it in Scotty's eyes. Scotty likes to think he's subtle, but his eyes get all twinkly when he's up to something. And now he is giving Pavel that look, the one that says "you are so bloody cute, I could squish you to pieces". Pavel always wants to hate that look, because he is not cute. He is a man and men are not cute (except Scotty, who is so fucking adorable, it's not even funny). Coming from anyone else, the look is obnoxious, but from Scotty … it makes Pavel's belly flutter.

When Scotty gets this look in his eyes, he usually acts on it. He can't help himself. He's an affectionate man. He loves hugs and cuddles and play fights. And most of all he loves Pavel's laughter. Pavel kind of hates his laugh; he thinks it sounds childish, but he knows that Scotty loves it, and that makes him hate it a little less.

Now, because Scotty has that look in his eyes and because he loves Pavel's laugh so much, Pavel knows that it is probably time for tickles. Pavel likes tickles about as much as he likes his laugh, but there is something different about tickling when Scotty does it. It's almost sexy. Pavel supposes it's because Scotty finds him sexy and loves to hear his laugh and see his smile, loves it when Pavel is wriggling underneath him, all out of control. There is something about having Scotty holding him down and forcing these reactions out of him that makes the activity almost appealing. Pavel not only doesn't mind giving up control to Scotty, he's downright turned on by it.

So, first there is the twinkle in the eye, and then the mischievous smirk, and then Scotty lunges. They roll together on the bed in a tangle of limbs, in nothing but t-shirts and underpants, and Pavel is giggling before Scotty's fingers can even find their place on his body. Pavel tenses up and tries to defend himself, but Scotty's got him pinned on his back, is straddling him, holding him down, and then it starts.

It begins with the belly because it's easiest to get at. Pavel's arms and hands go down to block, but are mostly unsuccessful as Scotty's deft and mischievous engineer's fingers get through any and all barriers with little trouble. Pavel's t-shirt rides up, exposing his tummy with its perfect, firm flatness and light trail of hair leading down into his underwear, which are already starting to tent.

And now Pavel is torn, because the tickles are, of course, pretty much unbearable, but the effect they have is something kind of wonderful. There is a part of Pavel that wants to give in and just let this man do as he pleases no matter how uncomfortable it is, and the very thought makes Pavel's cock twitch as it swells. Pavel can't _not_ defend himself, of course; it's a reflex he can't control, so instead he shows his pleasure by straining his hips up to press his crotch to Scotty's thigh and rub against him, he arches his neck to expose his throat in case Scotty would like a nibble. He simultaneously tries to push Scotty away with his hands while every other part of him screams "YES".

By the time Scotty's fingers have moved up to Pavel's armpits, Pavel's cock is full and heavy and leaking and Pavel's face is even a little sore from so much smiling and giggling.

"You're a naughty little bugger, aren't you?" Scotty murmurs in his ear and then Scotty's face is buried in his neck, nipping and sucking at his skin. Scotty's hands finally stop tickling, leaving Pavel panting beneath him, and Pavel's body can finally relax, his face falling to the side, away from Scotty's nibbling, as Scotty's body presses down upon him to pin him to the mattress and grind his own very full erection against his boy.

Pavel's laughter turns quickly and easily into slightly undignified sounds of pleasure as his cock greedily seeks out the hot friction of his lover's body.


End file.
